Harry Potter and the Girl he Loves
by brit9449
Summary: Harry/Ginny Ron/Hermione-set in the summer between 5th and 6th year of Hogwarts. Harry comes to his senses with some help about Ginny, and Ron opens his eyes and realizes why he and Hermione haven't gotten together yet.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've been reading a bunch of Harry/Ginny fanfics. a lot lately and then I thought-well why not write one myself. So here goes nothing-By the way this is my first story ever so if you have any comments/constructive criticism I'm entirely open to it. :)

Harry Potter and the Girl he Loves  
Chapter One  
Note: This is set in the summer between Harry's 5th and 6th year.  
Harry was wandering among the Weasleys unkempt garden nervously. Ron had given him the go ahead to ask Ginny out. His thoughts scattered he had no idea what to say, in fact he was a bit surprised when Ron had come up to him earlier that day and told him he knew that Harry fancied Ginny.  
"It was obvious mate, even I figured it out"-Harry gave him a look-"ok well I had some help from Hermione but still it wasn't that hard to see", he said, looking flustered.  
Harry had gone to Hermione asking her why she had told Ron. She blushed, and mumbled something about him deserving to be happy too.  
"Too, Hermione is there something you'd like to say?", Harry asked Incredulously.  
"No!", she said too quickly, Harry stopped her there, "oh-well...there might be...something." she said, still not opening up.  
" It doesn't matter, and if it's so important then you can go ask Ron!..." she replied, not willing to give away the very adamant secret.  
"When He had asked Ron, the only reply he got was Ron turning beet red and a change of the subject to quidditch. Harry sighed knowing that neither of them would give it away and now here he was pacing the garden without any sign of slowing down.  
"Harry?", A small voice said, Harry turned to see Ginny, "Harry, Mum said it's dinner time."  
"Harry nodded not trusting his voice to say the right thing to her.  
"Harry, are you alright?" , she asked the genuine concern audible in her voice.  
"yeah, er-fine", he replied the disbelief creeping through his tone.  
"Harry, I've known you since I was ten, don't even think about lying to me.", Ginny cut across before he could make an excuse.  
"well-I...er-...It's just..." Harry took a deep breath.  
"RontoldmeitwasokandsohereIamaskingyououtohwaitdoyouwanttogooutwithme." he said all in one breath.  
"wait what?" she said.  
"Do you-um, want to go out with me..." he said.  
"Blimley Harry what took so long-of course!" she said with a laugh.  
"Harry grinned-then stopped dead.  
"what do we tell your family?" he asked wondering if they would approve of the couple.  
Ginny thought for a minute, "Well why don't we keep this our secret, and announce it at your birthday, after all you'll be here all summer."  
"sounds perfect", he said giving her a hug.  
They walked up to the back door hand in hand, and let go so the family wouldn't be suspicious as they went inside.

A/N: I think this is a good start I will try to update once a week at least but get busy sometimes-when that happens I'll try to leave a note for you-I'm planning on updating next Friday-Also I know it was short I' really busy today- I promise a long one next time though!  
Cheers-Brit9449  
Please Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and the Girl he Loves**

 _Chapter 2_

About a month and a half passed. It was pure Bliss. Fred and George came over almost every day to show Harry the different products they were developing. On July 10th they apparated into the backyard where Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were all playing an engaging game of exploding snap. Each twin holding a small bag of green candies and before either could get a word out Hermione cut across both the looks on their faces saying,

"Ok what are those, and don't go telling me that it's just a harmless apple sour from Cara's Confections down the street from you guys, I know a trick on your faces when I see one!"

"Why on earth"-"would we do that"-"you know"-"we'd never cause "-harm to"-"you on"-"purpose"-"now would we." both twins said in fake earnest in their voices and faces.

"Remember your punching telescope-and that was when you lot weren't even in sight. I'm worried what you have up your sleeves in person is much more drastic." she replied evenly.

"Relax Hermione it's just a multiplying mint.", they replied coaxingly.

"A What?", she said sharply.

"Allow us to demonstrate", they both said popping a mint in their mouths.

A full minute passed.

"I think you brought the duds", Ron said as he was beginning to laugh.

Then suddenly, there was a second pair of twins, then a third, and a fourth, going up all the way to a whopping ten sets of twins. After a few minutes, they all faded back into the air leaving a dumbstruck Ron.

"Only a few combinations of confusion charms, and a different variety of multiply genes from our pygmy puffs", said George happily.

"But the genes are there only as a backup to the charms in place, because the charms are enough if I say so myself, which I do.", chimed Fred.

"We also can control how many pairs or people individually will appear leaving the prices fairly flexible, they last only as long as the mint in your mouth does.", added George .

"Those are a lot more impressive then I expected them to be", Hermione said approvingly.

"To give a perspective, they didn't start those yesterday, those have been a work in progress since the summer before their 5th year, your 4th Harry.", Ginny corrected knowing full well that as long as it took they weren't that impressive.

"Thanks for the encouragement sis.", Fred said sarcastically.

"Yeah we really needed them to know exactly how long it takes us to develop our products" added George.

" I know about all sorts of things that haven't come out yet, don't you worry, I read through your order forums before mum found them the first time remember" She replied evenly.

"Well the truth comes out." Ron said triumphantly, "You guys aren't as great as you make yourselves out to be!"

"Well ikle Ronnikins you certainly don't have any bragging rights anyhow now do you?", Fred shot back icily.

Ron turned tomato red and mumbled something inapplicable under his breath.

"Exactly!", both twins said before disapparating back to their shop with a loud crack.

"Well that turned out to be much more interesting than usual" Hermione said tiredly, "Harry do you have a moment there's something want to ask you."

"Alright just give me a sec. I wanna go put this away.", he said gesturing to his set of exploding snap.

"Actually I'll just come with you, it'll be easier and faster." she replied standing up with him.

The two silently walked into the house, and up the creaking stairs to Ron's room where Harry opened up his trunk and nestled his game in between his broken sneakoscope and color changing bottle of ink.

"er-Harry, are….oh this is harder than I thought it would be…."

"What Hermione, is something wrong?"

She took a deep breath.

"Ok….Harry", she said carefully,"is there something going on between Ginny and yourself?"

A long pause ensued.

"Yes.", he finally said.

"I knew it!", she said triumphantly,"wait, how long?", she asked.

"Since that day I asked you about Ron. Which reminds me- Is there something going on between the two of you?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

Another long pause of silence came about the room.

"Yes.", she admitted, "and it was the same day as you guys too."

"Wicked", Harry replied,"Well we should go tell Ginny and Ron now shouldn't we"

"Yes, it's best not to leave any loose strings...when are you going to tell the rest of the family?"

"In 3 weeks."

"On your birthday, well that's brave of you Harry"

"Brave?"

"Well yes, It'll be your birthday and you'll be telling them that you're dating their little sister and daughter.", she replied matter of factly.

"Oh, well you do have a point there I guess." he said.

"C'mon Harry, let's go and tell Ron and Ginny", she said opening the door to lead him back downstairs and out to the backyard to meet the rest of their day.

 **A/N: Soooo… what did you think, I really like this chapter, I'm really sick today so if grammer or spelling is off I'm really sorry!-I know it's 3 days early, but I'm still going to update on friday because spring break starts then! Do you think we can get to 15 reviews? I think we can-Thankyou so much to all the people that added and reviewed and favorited my story, I get a notification on my email every time someone does and it warms my heart!**

Thankyou-much love

brit9449


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Oh my gosh guys-I feel so bad! I was out of town because my parents decided to take us to Anchorage for 2 days and I didn't have access to a laptop or computer to let you know, :( I just feel so bad. Then I had to actually write the chapter any ways here you are hope you like it-Also I am dedicating this Chapter to Scrappy8 who has kindly always been the first to review - I thank you so sincerely, you make me so happy!

Harry Potter and the Girl he Loves

Chapter 3

There was a silence. Harry and Hermione had just broke the news to Ron and Ginny. They knew. Ginny was stunned, they hadn't been planning on telling their secret until Harrys birthday. They were supposed to have three more weeks of secrecy. Unfortunately this was not the case. Ron however was a silent spluttering mess, finally he managed to get out,

"But you guys... I thought...Herm weren't we-well it was in my head but-that's not the point - can't we do things together?"

At first Harry wanted to laugh but as he looked at the two siblings faces it became more endearing than funny, Ginny who looked as though she was starting to agree, not that she had a choice, and Ron who was accusingly and pityingly looking to Hermione for an answer, who willingly complied by saying,

"Ron, I know you. If I had told you of my suspicion of the two of them dating without telling us, you'd've gone as white as a sheet red as your hair and then denied it all.", Hermione said and on was still so confused he began to nod his head with Ginny.

"But Hermione, I've just realized", Ginny started excitedly," We can go on a double date now!"

"What an excellent idea Ginny, what do you two think about it though?"

"I-er, what's a double date?", Ron asked.

"It's where two couples go on a date together, more of muggle thing but still super fun."

"Wait then how did you know about it Ginny?", Harry asked.

"Oh, well Mya Lendolen, a muggleborn, told me about them, she started dating Michael Corner, and she wanted to go on a double date with me when I got a boyfriend, It'll be awkward though since I went out with him last year. So I dunno I'll probably tell her I don't want to."

"Don't worry Gin if he bothers you, just let me know and your brothers and I will beat him to a pulp."

At first she was shocked, and then she saw the glint in his eyes and laughed.

"But If he really does bother you we don't have to go on the date.", He told her seriously.

"Thanks Harry", she replied thoughtfully.

"Well I for one have had a long afternoon, and I'm getting hungry, how about we finish this conversation after lunch eh?" Ron asked, right on time for his standards.

Molly had cooked a steak, mashed potatoes, and almost burned the roast corn on the cob when she accidentally mistook a fake and for her own, which emitted a loud squawk before turning into a rubber chicken.

"Fred, George, if I find another one of these in my house I won't feed you for a month, that's the seventh time today!" she shouted furiously.

"Sorry mum", the twins replied sheepishly.

"Well Molly, I'm ready for lunch, I hope it'll be quick today I haven't got much time before I have to rush back to the ministry, lots of paperwork today, Bradley Norton was trying to sell those amulets in Diagon alley again, and he still hasn't gotten a permit. I'm putting him through to a department that will put him on trial."

"Well dear if you'll have a seat we can eat." Molly replied smoothly transferring the food to the table with a flick of her real wand.

"Perfect." Ron replied eagerly.

The meal began and the Family chatted about various subjects, when when the topic of relationships came up the couples turned pink, but Molly gave Fred and George a disapproving look and changed the subject before any of them noticed.

The rest of the day passed uneventful with the exception two conversations between Ginny and Hermione and Harry and Ron.

Harry and Ron's, happened when the who were each sitting on their bunk in Ron's room when suddenly Ron asked,

"So uh you and Ginny huh?"

Harry had been intently reading A Wizard's Guide to Keeping Your Witch Content and hadn't heard him.

"Huh?"

"You and Ginny huh?" Ron repeated louder.

"Oh, well yeah...you don't mind do you?"

"Well I you it was alright didn't I"

"Oh- Oh yeah."

Harry had completely forgotten that Ron had already extended his approval, though as strange as it was Harry as glad it had happened.

"Hermione told you to tell me that didn't she?"

"I-er-well yeah I suppose."

"Herm?"

"Yeah Ginny?"

"Well I was thinking...what should we do for a double date"

"Hhmm…. What about a picnic?"

"Yes that sounds perfect, but when, because if we do it too soon the others will notice our absence."

"How about August 1st, everyone will know by then, and the weather is really nice still."

"Ok, What about Harry and Ron? Should we double check with them?"

"Well they probably wouldn't particularly care but we may as well let them know-

"Wait I have a better idea! We'll tell them that it's going to be on that day, but htat they have to plan it!"

"Ginny! They wouldn't be able to plan something like that, they're teenagers, they don't have that coordination to pull it off!...But still I'd like to see them try." Hermione said with a smile.

Ginny grinned and the two went to find the boys and let them know the task they would be forced to complete.

A/N: I know I know it wasn't the best chapter, but I'm working on it! And I'll post again soon-by saturday! Thats a promise.

And once again Thankyou so much for all readers and reviews!

Brit9449

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody I've just been very overwhelmed thankyou for being patient with me here's the next chapter.**

Harry and Ron were not excited to learn they'd be in charge of a picnic. But the two accepted knowing that their girlfriends were very persistent. As the two prepared a thought came to Harry's mind.

"Ron, you know how we're telling your family before the date right?"

"Yeah it'd be stupid not to."

"But maybe it wouldn't, I can't see Fred and George not taking advantage of a situation like this to prank us."

"Yeah I guess that's a good point."

"Do Fred and George go to that brook a half a mile from here?"

"No, honestly I don't think they even know it exists. They spent all their time in their room working on their products.", Ron replied, seemingly oblivious, "Why does that matter to us?"

"Because if we can go somewhere that they can't find us, well at least for a little while then we can take the advantage take our time trapping it and enjoy ourselves a little longer.", Harry replied certainly.

"Well if you put it that way then I guess that there's nothing to argue over.", Ron replied, "I think if we're going to trap the place you should get anything we need from Fred and George. They'll hand it over to you like a knut."

"Good point", Harry figured they would make him pay after they found out his motives, but kept this to himself, knowing Ron's pride wouldn't take to well at how easily Harry would pass the money over.

"But I'll have to tell him it's for a prank on you, or they might get suspicious of what I'm getting.", He added thoughtfully.

"If you do that they might leave me alone for awhile", Ron added contentedly.

"Well maybe for a while but after they find out they'll let hell rain down on both of us, or worse they might threaten Hermione and Ginny, and then what would we do.", Harry worried.

"Oh don't be such a worrywart, besides they haven't hit me too hard in years", Ron waved him off, "I doubt they have anything left.".

"We'll see", was all Harry could bring himself to reply.

 **And that is all for now, sorry it's so short, but I plan to do a couple more short ones over the next couple weeks before they start to even out into long chapters. ALSO, I apologize for being so late I hope you haven't lost all interest in my story, the plot will come into play soon but I needed to lay the background down.**


	5. ANNOUNCEMENT

The continuation of HPATGHL will be on My account on Wattpad, I use Wattpad on a daily basis and I have a much easier time navigating that app. If you have any questions you can PM me or send me an email at : britz9449

my username on Wattpad is : brit9449

The title of the story will be the same and if you have any trouble finding it LET ME KNOW!

to be clear I am not abandoning this story I am simply continuing it on a different app. I apologize if this an inconvenience but if you don't have Wattpad or do not wis do get an account but still would like to read the story I will try to accommodate you if I am able.

The story will be added to Wattpad by January 1st, 2018

Thank you so much for the views/votes/reviews and I hope you continue to follow this story.


End file.
